Ardiente Frìo
by sophieluna
Summary: Hermione es acusada injustamente de haber asesinado a Ron. El beso del dementor la espera y ni siquiera Harry puede cambiar las cosas... Serà que Draco puede llegar a tiempo? El reloj està corriendo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, aunque la historia si!!!

**Género: **Drama/Romance.

**Personajes: **Draco M. & Hermione G.

**Nota: **Dedicado a mi única fan y promotora de todos mis proyectos inconclusos XD.

**Te quiero mucho amiga, creo que sin ti tendría cientos de historias sin terminar!!**

**Ardiente Frío**

**By Sophieluna**

"¿**Más allá del frío puedes escuchar mi voz?"**

Dolía profundamente pero no gritaría. No, eso no se lo permitiría. La guerra había quedado atrás y cada minuto pasado tras esta había resultado ser una maldita tortura. Hubiera preferido caer al lado de Ron y descubrir otro mundo entre sus brazos, pero como siempre todo estuvo manipulado. Harry no había logrado hacer nada para salvarla y Lucius Malfoy incluso antes de ser atrapado, había movido tan bien sus fichas que ante los ojos de todos ella seguía pareciendo culpable; con todas las razones para hacer lo que revelaba el recuerdo dentro del pensadero.

Nunca había imaginado la forma en que la habían inculpado si esa noche todo había ocurrido tan rápido frente a sus ojos.

No esperaba nada, solo que todo terminara. Había llorado lo suficiente y había sido golpeada otro tanto como para merecer más. Ya era hora de encontrar un final a la absurda carrera de su nueva vida.

Pero ver morir a Ron había destrozado gran parte de la paciencia con que había manejado todo, mucho peor a manos de ese aristócrata degenerado que intentaba lavarse las manos a diestra y siniestra. Aunque cada esfuerzo fue totalmente en vano porque por más preparación que tenía sus fuerzas estaban casi al máximo y pronto se encontró besando el suelo helado del bosque prohibido retorciéndose bajo la cruciatus. Cuando todo había terminado y tuvo conciencia de cada cosa, ya se encontraba en San Mungo bajo la custodia del Ministerio.

Las pruebas eran contundentes y pelear sin argumentos fue lo peor que tuvo que hacer para salvar su vida. Siendo aliada de los libros y las explicaciones científicas que apoyaban cada una de sus tesis, se sentía impotente al saberse acorralada y sin nada para defenderse; sólo la convicción de su corazón y la fuerza de su alma.

Harry. Harry seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre sin la menor pista o herramienta para liberarla. Se odiaba por tener que hacerle pasar por esto, ahora que parecía que todo había terminado. Incluso, se negó a verlo en un intento desesperado por alejarlo de todo ese horror que se dibujaba a sus pies. El sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, ni siquiera al mismo Draco Malfoy que había osado desestabilizarla... de hecho, había hecho más que eso pero obviamente nadie conocería su secreto.

Hasta que todo se resolvió con una prontitud horripilante y su suerte dio eco por todo el Winzengamot:

-"Hermione Granger es encontrada culpable de tortura y posterior asesinato del mago Ronald Weasley la misma noche de la caída del señor oscuro. Por esto es condenada a la pena máxima: el beso del dementor. La fecha para la ejecución será entregada posteriormente y mientras tanto queda en custodia de la prisión de Azkaban. Este fallo no tiene derecho a apelación alguna por tratarse de un delito de colosales dimensiones."

Sin embargo logró verlo entre los asistentes aunque era lo que menos deseaba. Sabía que el no tenía nada que ver con las canalladas de su padre pero aun así esto no explicaba la razón de su presencia. Pensar que lo hacía por algún recuerdo del pasado fue aun mas tonto, sólo por un momento sonaba dulce el tenerlo de nuevo de su lado... entre el mas absoluto silencio. Lucía tan bien como recordaba y por un momento se olvidó de todo a su alrededor mientras se internaba en el fuego que destilaban esas fuentes plateadas que siempre la habían hipnotizado. Recordó fugazmente como solía estrecharlo entre sus brazos, bajo la densa oscuridad de los pasillos mientras todo el castillo parecía dormir. Había descubierto otro mundo tras esa fría máscara que no dejaba entrever sentimientos... aunque para ella todo era diferente.

No sintió ganas de gritar ni suplicar porque creyeran en sus palabras, ahora tampoco lo haría. De hecho, todo estaba decidido y querer ir en contra de esto era una locura. Y desde el lugar en que se encontraba con pesados grilletes ciñéndose sobre sus muñecas y a menos de dos horas para que fuera ejecutada todo se veía desde una nueva perspectiva. Tenía tantas cosas por pensar que su mente era una colcha multicolor llena de momentos y sentimientos que intentaban ahogarla. A pesar de todas las lágrimas derramadas las noches anteriores en esa fría celda que buscaba enloquecerla tenía los recuerdos que venían lentamente a su cabeza con cada minuto transcurrido. Cada lágrima a su lado...cada momento de ardiente locura...

La carrera suicida a su lado pareció terminar meses antes de la última batalla, mientras los días se esfumaban tras los horcruxes que aun no tenían y su corazón intentaba desterrar ese sentimiento que la ataba fuertemente a su lado. Fue en vano tantos argumentos de peso que hacían todo imposible, cada razón hería pero no terminaba de sentir.

Solía dormirse con el último recuerdo que la acompañaba desde la última vez: el ardiente beso en que se sellaron sus labios antes de partir hacia lo desconocido, incluso antes de saber que ocurriría con sus vidas. Podía sentir de nuevo sus dedos internándose entre la rubia cabellera sintiendo el ritmo desesperado que el llevaba y la fuerza de su entrega; dejando volar el deseo sin reprimirlo más tiempo.

Aunque ya se habían vestido las ropas rodaron de nuevo contra la sombría pared de piedra...momentos después tocaban las estrellas nuevamente al compás de unos gemidos desesperados, anhelantes, liberadores...

Aunque quisiera cerrar su mente de todos los pensamientos tristes y destructores que la bloqueaban, no podía gracias a la densa presión de los dementores. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistir el efecto y su magia se había debilitado sorprendentemente desde el mismo momento en que la sometieron a ese cruel encierro. En la distancia escuchaba los constantes gritos y lamentos en que se sumían los demás prisioneros. Sólo los dementorizados guardaban silencio, en el único y absoluto silencio que les proporcionaba la muerte en vida. Un escalofrío de terror la recorrió de nuevo al pensar que la hora se aproximaba; todo estaba por terminar y sería como uno más de ellos. No sabía que sería de su cuerpo luego de que su alma fuera consumida; no quería pensarlo. Se aferró fuertemente de sus piernas contrarrestando el inmundo frío y las ganas de llorar. Utilizó todo su autocontrol disponible para no terminar gritando por ayuda y dejarse llevar por la desesperación que la estaba acorralando.

No podía negar que verlo en la audiencia alentó las esperanzas de ser sacada de ese lugar, con su ayuda, por sus brazos. Pero no recibió una sola mirada de su parte por más veces que intentó buscar sus ojos. Esa maldita máscara fría lo aislaba de toda la calidez que vio aflorar tantas veces en las largas noches dentro del castillo. El Draco que ella descubrió hacía tantas lunas simplemente había desaparecido. Entonces, ¿para qué había ido? ¿Por qué lo hacía si parecía que había olvidado todo? No tenía las respuestas y quizá tenerlas no la ayudaría a entender.

--oOo--

Sola. Estaba completamente sola. Alzó la mirada hacia las enmohecidas paredes de su celda sintiendo como esta se hacía mas pequeña cada minuto. Ahogó un gemido desesperado y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente al tiempo que un helado vacío invadió su estómago. Sabía a que venían.

-Es hora.

La voz seca con que era anunciada su muerte terminó de desestabilizarla. En realidad moriría y descubrió que no lo había asimilado antes, sólo ahora al ver al pesado guardia soltar los grilletes de sus manos y sus tobillos, su cabeza empezó a girar estrepitosamente. Sintió náuseas incontrolables, escalofríos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza que la obligaban a luchar, a suplicar...

No escuchó la voz que le decía que se levantara, no podía ver ni saber donde estaba ni lo que pasaba. No podía morir de esa manera, si no era culpable. Maldita sea; ella sabía que no era culpable.

"_Ron, tu sabes que yo...yo no lo hice! No lo hice! Por favor, por favor créanme yo no lo hice! Harry ayúdame! Estoy segura que tu puedes sacarme de aquí...tu acabaste con Voldemort...tu puedes...No, no,no...Por favor... Draco... Draco... Draco_..."

La tomaron fuertemente de los hombros mientras la llevaban trastrabillando hacia la torre norte. La luz de las antorchas mostraba levemente la capa de sudor que cubría el pálido rostro. Estaba delgada, incluso más de lo que había perdido cuando estaba con Harry y Ron en la ardua búsqueda anterior. Al ver que no obedecía la orden de levantarse, la alzaron del frío suelo de un sólo tirón y ahora la llevaban a su ejecución. El frágil cuerpo temblaba sin control entre los fuertes brazos que se cerraban sobre su carne para satisfacción de los demás presos que no cesaban de lanzarle injurias adornando cada torpe paso que era obligada a dar.

--oOo--

Apretó fuertemente el fallo de la apelación con una sonrisa segura en su rostro. Era el mismo fallo que el juez había asegurado no tener validez por la clase de asesinato. Evidentemente todos habían olvidado que no existe nada imposible para un Malfoy, al menos no para Draco Malfoy.

Fue suficiente con los recuerdos que tenía para poner a tambalear toda la treta inventada por su sádico padre. La legeremancia a la que se dejó someter y el interrogatorio con Veritaserum dio la solidez esperada. Les extrañó su presencia y no se cuidaron por ocultarla, aun así tuvieron que escucharlo. No la dejaría sola, menos aun cuando tenía las herramientas para salvarla de esa atrocidad en la que estaba envuelta.

El problema ahora radicaba en el tiempo. Su reloj de bolsillo mostraba las doce menos cuarto y estaba a varios kilómetros. Salió hacia la fría calle mirando hacia ninguna parte olvidando las miradas escrutadoras de los pocos transeúntes que no podían creer lo que veían. Acomodó su grueso gabán negro y desapareció con un discreto plop frente al edificio del Winzengamot.

--oOo--

El oscuro pasillo no dejaba entrever lo que se gestaba en el interior de una pequeña habitación. Escuchó como se abría una puerta pero no se preocupó por abrir los ojos, sólo por esperar el final. Sintió como era obligada a parar la marcha. Cautelosamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a una pequeña puerta custodiada por varios guardias. La puerta fue abierta, mientras la empujaban hacia el interior; un pequeño cuarto con una gran ventana panorámica se dibujó borrosamente frente a sus ojos al obligarse a enfocar. No lograba ver nada a través del vidrio, era evidente que estaba encantado y las personas del otro lado podían ver todo lo que ocurriría allí dentro.

No tuvo tiempo de observar todo a su alrededor cuando fue tomada nuevamente por los brazos hasta la única columna que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Pesados grilletes se ajustaron en sus muñecas tras su espalda contra la columna; en el mismo momento en que un guardia se acercaba con un pergamino en la mano.

-Se va a dar cumplimiento al fallo del tribunal del Winzengamot donde la bruja Hermione Granger es encontrada culpable de tortura y asesinato del mago Ronald Weasley. La condena fijada por el beso del dementor es ejecutada a las cero horas del 28 de Noviembre de 2008.

Sintió como eran cubiertos sus ojos por un velo negro. Su corazón buscaba salirse de su pecho mientras se sentía más débil cada vez; pronto fue difícil respirar. Un intenso frío empezó a llenar el espacio a su alrededor sumiéndola en una profunda tristeza. Supo que el dementor se acercaba y nada podría salvarla. Nada. Todo lo que había hecho en su vida llevaba razones de peso que la motivaban a actuar. Sin embargo, no había servido de nada todo lo que había hecho; simplemente estaba ahí a punto de morir sin siquiera haber luchado lo suficiente. Todo ese tiempo había caminado hacia su final, sin nadie para frenar su caída. Nadie para sentir.

Uno tras otro vinieron a su mente los momentos más oscuros de su vida, cobrando vida después de tanto esfuerzo por enterrarlos. Intentó resistir al horrible frío que se abría paso por sus entrañas, helando lo más profundo de su alma. Apretaba los puños y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro buscando alejar la deprimente figura que yacía frente suyo. La desesperada angustia por bloquear su mente hizo que abundantes lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Estaba utilizando la poca magia que le quedaba para resistirse; aunque era en vano no terminaba por rendirse. Si su alma sería arrebatada, no le dejaría las cosas fáciles.

Pero el era más fuerte y no aguantaría lo suficiente; no tenía varita, estaba cansada y todos los momentos felices que conservaba se habían esfumado atándola a la abrasante oscuridad. Pudo ver a Ron caer tras la espesa maraña de árboles bajo un rayo verde mientras sus gritos hacían eco entre las sombras del bosque... Cada sílaba fue escupida desdeñosamente hasta que el _asquerosa sangre sucia_ se completó en sus labios... lo vio alejarse por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas... Buscaba su mirada y no podía hallarla, sólo quería un gesto, una mirada que la salvara; la seguridad que le daba su confianza...

Comprendió que no valía la pena querer vivir si se encontraba completamente vacía, sin una razón para seguir. Así que soltó todas las riendas de ese dolor atado a su corazón y se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se desgonzó contra la muralla permitiendo que el dementor terminara.

--oOo--

Alzó la mirada a la vieja y estremecedora edificación mientras se acercaba sigilosamente. Estaba a pocos minutos y si quería detener la ejecución debía actuar rápido. Un gran grupo de periodistas que se agolpaban junto a la entrada caminaron hacia su dirección bastante conmocionados por su aparición. No respondió a ninguna de las aseveraciones, preguntas y reproches que le lanzaron, no tenía tiempo para ponerlos en su lugar; además poco le interesaba lo que pensaran de sus intensiones. Toda su vida fue visto como el frío e insensible heredero que con sus caprichos tenía todo el mundo bajo sus pies; despreciaba lo poco que lo conocían y en realidad nunca le había importado cada rumor en su contra. Llegó hasta la gran puerta negra con guardias posteados a sus lados; era la otra parte de su carrera contra el tiempo.

-Necesito hablar con el director de la prisión, ahora mismo.

Los dos guardias se miraron uno al otro antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-No son horas para visitas, además se encuentra en una ejecución por si no se ha dado cuenta.

-Precisamente de esa ejecución necesito hablar con el.

Estaba usando toda su agotada paciencia para no perder los estribos y mandarlos lejos de su camino.

Nuevamente se miraron con expresión vacía. Descubrió que no harían nada para que el entrara y la furia empezó a correr por sus entrañas. Después de la guerra su popularidad había descendido a niveles deprimentes y el respeto que proporcionaba su apellido realmente estaba olvidado.

-Malfoy.

Se giró automáticamente hacia la voz que lo llamaba. Era increíble el descaro de algunos. Sin embargo de Potter se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El profundo resentimiento emanó en cada sílaba. No se había inmutado en el juicio de su supuesta mejor amiga y ahora se presentaba a su ejecución; realmente existían cosas curiosas en el mundo y las que el tenía que presenciar.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto; ¿A qué viniste?, ¿A asegurarte que todo se hace correctamente? Eres despreciable.

-Tú eres el que no debería estar aquí, no después de haber permitido esta atrocidad. Se supone que eres el Niño-que-vivió, no un cobarde que agacha la cabeza a la menor señal de peligro.

El dolor se hizo presente en la penosa expresión que tomó su rostro. Había dado en el blanco, de nuevo.

-No sabes nada de lo que dices...ni de todo lo que he hecho para frenar lo que le van a hacer. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de culparme por esto, bien sabes que se me ha salido de las manos!

-Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, yo sí consigo resultados mientras tu te lamentas en un rincón.

Extrajo del bolsillo de su grueso gabán el pergamino y lo extendió hacia la vista de Harry.

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó con creciente escepticismo.

-Lo que tú por tu incompetencia no has logrado todos estos días.

La comprensión empezó a acudir al rostro del griffindor. Una luz empezó a iluminar lentamente los almendrados ojos.

-Eso es...Malfoy...es, es...

-Si Potter. Es el fallo de la apelación entregada por el Winzengamot hace menos de media hora, si no te importa tengo que irme.

-Un momento. Tu no...Tu... ¿por qué tu Malfoy?, además el fallo decía que la apelación era imposible porque...

-No tengo tiempo para tus primitivos razonamientos Potter. Como ves yo si consigo lo que tú no pudiste. Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia.

-No puedes entrar de esa forma. No te lo permitirán. -Dirigió una mirada hacia los guardias y en un susurro selló sus nacientes planes; -Déjame ayudarte Malfoy, conozco la manera de entrar más fácilmente.

La propuesta era tentadora puesto que no tenía tiempo para planear nada razonablemente efectivo y lanzarse solo y por la fuerza acarrearía valiosos minutos. Tanto Potter como el eran bastante ágiles y sabía que la ayuda que este le ofrecía era bastante sólida. De hecho, el salvador del mundo mágico era temido más que nunca. Después le recriminaría todo lo que quisiera su ineptitud, ahora debían salvar a Hermione.

Luego de asentir brevemente con un desánimo mal fingido se dirigieron hacia los guardias. La expresión de Harry provocó el pánico en estos permitiendo su ingreso sin ninguna objeción. El griffindor no estaba muy contento de haber hecho esto, pero al final todo era por una razón de peso. Incluso Draco se sorprendió de los gestos de y las miradas de los magos que quedaban a su paso; el tiempo parecía congelarse al ver al Niño-que-vivió con la varita al frente y caminando decididamente a su lado. La clara combinación Malfoy-Potter dejaba sin aliento a más de uno; de hecho, no encontraron resistencia alguna durante todo el trayecto hacia la torre norte. Era evidente el profundo miedo que estaban suscitando por doquier. Otra razón más para pensar que Potter era un inepto, de campeonato definitivamente. Pero el tiempo corría y las doce se enmarcaron en su reloj de bolsillo cuando apenas acortaban una cuarta parte de la distancia que los separaba de su destino.

-Es aquí.

Aseguró Harry al ver los guardias al fondo del pasillo mientras apretaba el paso.

La expresión en los rostros de los guardias les anunció que el dementor ya estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pudo sentir una fría oleada de dolor recorrerlo con la difícil posibilidad de haber llegado tarde. No lo soportaría, no después de haber hecho tanto para frenar aquello.

La desesperación hizo presa del rostro de Harry y por un momento pudo verlo como el indefenso huérfano de hacía tantos años.

-Potter, tienes que...POTTER!!

-Si, dime. Es sólo que...

-¡Escúchame! Tenemos que separarnos. Tú vas por esa puerta y enfrentas al director de la prisión y a los guardias que lo acompañan. Toma el fallo y se lo entregas. Yo...yo iré por ella.

-Pero...yo...

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ESA MALDITA COSA LA ESTÀ MATANDO!

-Si. Dámelo.

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo con paso decidido en dirección de la última puerta donde seguramente se encontraban el representante del ministerio, el director de la prisión, algunos periodistas y quizá un grupo pequeño de guardias. Eran muchos para un solo mago, aunque ser Harry Potter podía tener muchas ventajas.

Dio un último vistazo mientras los guardias retrocedían ante la vista de su presencia y entró con la varita al frente ya consciente de lo que lo esperaba.

La horrible figura ondulaba en el centro del pequeño cuarto, sólo ver los pálidos pies de Hermione contra el piso fue suficiente para que su furia reverberara. Tomó todos los recuerdos felices que intentaban escapar de su mente por la influencia del dementor con una fuerza enceguecida, dirigió su varita hacia el inmundo y espectro y exclamó:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

La figura de la serpiente envolvió por un momento el ambiente hasta que golpeó al dementor, alejándolo de su objetivo. Vio como este salía despedido de la habitación perseguido por su serpiente dando espeluznantes gritos que se perdían entre las gruesas paredes de piedra del castillo.

Se lanzó casi sin pensarlo sobre Hermione, que yacía contra la muralla. En su mente resonó lo que estaba viendo mientras la desataba con su varita; estaba inerte, completamente inmóvil. Desató el velo que cubría y sus ojos y pudo ver completamente; su rostro estaba pálido incluso un tanto azulado y sus labios se fruncían fuertemente en una expresión de dolor que conmovió su alma. La tomó entre sus brazos sintiendo el frío que de su cuerpo emanaba mientras se desmadejaba en su abrazo. La recargó contra su hombro mientras la apoyaba sobre el frío suelo de piedra buscando señales de su resistencia. La desesperación lo invadió por completo al no encontrar respuesta alguna, ni la menor señal de que había llegado a tiempo.

-Hermione...por favor, dime que llegué a tiempo...no puedes renunciar ahora. No ahora. –Movía pesadamente sus brazos mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su frente. –Perdóname por dejarte sola...no debí hacerlo...perdóname.

Calientes y necesitadas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus marfiladas mejillas al tiempo que apretaba inconscientemente el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Te necesito, así nunca lo hubiera dicho...te necesito. –Susurró suavemente en su oído. De alguna manera lo que estaba diciendo sólo se lo había reconocido a si mismo una de las tantas noches en que el sueño no había llegado mientras pensaba en ella. Perderla ahora que todo parecía haber terminado sólo ensombrecía más su alma y la posibilidad de una redención.

Sin importar si era escuchado continuó llamándola.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado... yo, yo...te amo. Te amo. –Besó delicadamente sus ojos mientras secaba sus lágrimas y el rastro de estas del rostro de Hermione. – ¡No es justo, maldita sea no ahora!...si quieres, desaparezco de tu vida pero no te dejes morir...por favor...

Se quedó aferrado a su cuerpo sin reparar en la figura que lo observaba desde la puerta. Ella era lo único que le quedaba después de todas las atrocidades que tuvo que vivir en la guerra, al menos el hecho de saberla viva le entregaba la cordura suficiente para continuar con lo que venía.

-Tenemos que irnos, Malfoy.

Harry estaba profundamente conmovido con lo que veía. Incluso no había asimilado del todo la presencia del slytherin precisamente ahí, al lado de su amiga. Sin embargo, tantas cosas que desconocía habían tomado forma los últimos días que ya nada podía ser imposible.

Draco alzó la vista hacia Harry y entendió a que se refería. La tomó entre sus brazos fuertemente y se levantó del suelo en dirección hacia la salida. El rastro de sus lágrimas pasó a ser un hecho sin importancia frente a la posibilidad de llevarla muerta; aunque había escuchado su corazón latir nada le aseguraba que aun llevaba consigo su alma. Podía ser demasiado tarde y lo sabía.

En el pasillo se encontraba el director de la prisión detrás de un pequeño grupo de guardias que sólo reflejaban terror. Un par de periodistas observaban incrédulamente mientras tomaban nota silenciosamente de todo lo que veían. Nadie dijo una sola palabra de todo aquello; el solo hacerlo desataría la furia que tenía en sus ojos y al final no respondería por lo que hiciera.

Los miró con profundo desprecio antes de darles la espalda y dirigirse hacia la salida. Harry caminó tras su espalda aun con la varita en la mano, dispuesto a reprimir la menor señal en su contra. Buscó proteger su rostro mientras la aferraba profundamente; quizá alejarla de todo ese horror que no pudo contrarrestar días antes.

-¿A dónde vamos? Estoy seguro que no pondrás un pie en Grimmauld Place.

La voz de Harry rompió el silencio del oscuro pasillo que ya los acercaba ala puerta principal.

-A Malfoy manor.

Esperó algún reproche de parte de Harry pero este no llegó. Quizá ya había entendido del todo el por qué de su presencia allí, igualmente no le importaba.

-Déjame ayudarte, yo también puedo llevarla.

-No es necesario, puedo solo.

-Cómo quieras.

La puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos mientras la multitud se agolpaba con cámaras detrás de la reja de la salida. Unos profundamente asombrados y otros incluso aterrorizados de la vista que se alzaba frente a ellos. Entre estos, Draco pudo ver el grupo de Weasleys que se apretujaban entre ellos con expresión anonadada en sus pecosos rostros. Evidentemente, esto no se lo esperaban.

A su paso todos se alejaban con evidente miedo en sus rostros, pasando sus miradas desde Harry hasta Draco, deteniéndose en Hermione con una actitud de incredulidad y asombro mezclados.

Harry se giró en dirección de Draco y lo miró esperando en sus ojos la señal. Era claro que sentía cierta desconfianza por lo que podía esperarle una vez llegara a la mansión.

-No te preocupes Potter, no tengo mortìfagos esperándote en mi casa.

-¿Debería no sentir preocupación después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Déjalo de una buena vez. Aférrate de mi hombro.

Sin perder de vista su rostro, Harry apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Draco. Alrededor la multitud enloqueció cuando los vio desaparecer sobre la niebla.

--oOo--

Para asombro de Harry, la propia habitación de Draco los recibió en su llegada. Ya era demasiado para tratarse de Malfoy precisamente. Había algo que no conocía y era obvio que no se iba a quedar con las ganas de preguntar.

Draco por su parte olvidó que tenía que rendir cuentas a la figura que lo custodiaba con creciente escepticismo; sólo podía ver frente a sus ojos a Hermione. Con cuidado la descargó sobre su cama sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, aunque no pudiera ver nada tras esa expresión vacía e inerte que tenía su rostro. Luego de observarla detenidamente otro tanto más supo que necesitaba algunas de sus pociones y ungüentos para sanar las heridas que sobresalían sobre su cuerpo. Abandonó la habitación sin preocuparse por Potter, sólo lo tranquilizaba saber que el griffindor no le haría nada a ella. De lo contrario ya lo hubiera alejado sin dejarle la menor oportunidad de acercarse.

Las posibilidades se dibujaron en su cabeza de regreso a su habitación mientras subía las largas escaleras de mármol en dirección oeste; quizá despertara pero no sabia si la encontraría, desconocía si el dementor ya había hecho su trabajo para cuando el llegó. Débilmente esperaba que aun siguiera a su lado aunque ella deseara alejarse.

Tres largas lunas iluminaron sus aceradas orbes sin descanso esperando cualquier señal de vida. Harry dormía por momentos pero sin realmente moverse, parecía que su propia preocupación lo mantenía lo suficientemente ensimismado como para iniciar otra pelea. Podía tocar el frío de su cuerpo a través de las sábanas, reduciendo las posibilidades de tenerla completamente. Necesitaba devolverle ese calor, esa llama que la regresara a su lado, a su mundo.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó en un tono seco Harry, rompiendo el profundo silencio de la habitación.

-No te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa. ¿Qué le estás haciendo?... ¿Por qué la abrazas?...

-Necesita calor. Está helada.

-Yo podría...

-Yo también puedo Potter. Si crees que le haré daño, puedes estar seguro que no le haré nada peor de lo que el ministerio le hizo.

-No es eso, es sólo que...todo esto es tan extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño?- la furia empezó a hervir dentro de su pecho- ¿Qué no haya muerto como estaba planeado? ¿Acaso estabas contento por eso?

-¡¡NO!! ¡Claro que no! ¡No soy tan desalmado como piensas Malfoy! Ella es mi amiga, casi mi hermana...cómo puedes decir eso...

La voz de Harry se quebró en la última sílaba mientras su rostro se contraía en una profunda mueca de dolor. De nuevo, había desestabilizado al griffindor.

Vio como este lentamente recobraba su aplomo desde el asiento que había ocupado lo últimos días mientras el sostenía a Hermione abrazada entre sus brazos fuertemente bajo las mantas. Acariciaba su cabello castaño lentamente sintiendo de nuevo todo lo que se había vedado así mismo por tanto tiempo. Se había equivocado pero no quería reconocer su error, de hecho nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué Malfoy?

De nuevo Harry arremetía.

Alzó su mirada hacia el y reconoció a qué se refería su interlocutor. No tenía ninguna explicación disfrazada y se sintió vulnerable.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Prefirió guardar silencio. Si decía una sola palabra estaría descubierto. Aunque la verdad no sería del todo convincente a los ojos de su antiguo enemigo. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts.

-¿No piensas contestar? O ¿no puedes reconocer que estás enamorado de Hermione?

No soy tan tonto como piensas. Aunque no se que tan desinformado esté frente a esto...porque no se que piensa Hermione...

Maldita sea. Ahora si permanecía en silencio sería como si todo fuera cierto y en realidad...así era.

-No tengo por qué responder lo que me preguntes.

-No perderás tu clase si alguna vez en tu vida admites algo. No es tan malo.

--oOo--

De nuevo se internaron en un silencio que duró un par de días más. Sólo era roto por comentarios superfluos acerca del clima o el aspecto de Hermione.

El miércoles en la noche su tediosa espera fue rota. Tenía una de las vendadas muñecas entre sus manos cuando un movimiento proveniente de la cama lo alertó. De inmediato Harry se aproximó a su lado.

Lentamente Hermione fue abriendo los ojos mientras los dos hombres a su lado se tensaban de los pies a la cabeza. Era el momento que más esperaban y el que más temían de entre todos.

No logró enfocar muy bien a su alrededor aunque sentía una fuerte presión en una de sus manos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que consiguió ver con claridad; estaba cansada y el dolor remitió fuertemente sobre su espalda de nuevo, aun así pudo ver un níveo y familiar rostro con expresión preocupada a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Era...increíble. Sopesó la posibilidad de estar muerta pero las fuertes punzadas sobre su cuerpo eran una prueba de que aun vivía. No sabía que había ocurrido si al final un dementor estaba sobre su cuerpo, matándola...

-Draco...

Su voz salió lejana, herida. Pero necesitaba una señal para aferrarse a lo que estaba viendo.

-Tranquila. No te preocupes que yo estoy aquí. Todo pasó. Vas a estar bien, créeme.

Sintió estremecerse al verlo realmente ahí. A su lado. De nuevo, estaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

-No te vayas, por favor...no me dejes sola, otra vez...

-No lo haré. Te juro que aquí estaré a tu lado, hasta que tú quieras. Solo hasta que tú quieras.

Conocía esas palabras. Se iría si no hacia nada para detenerlo. Había conocido la soledad de lleno entre esa horrible celda y el era lo único que tenía.

-No...No...No quiero que te vayas...No me dejes...no...

Intentó levantarse pero una fuerte punzada la devolvió a la cama. Sintió las lágrimas reverberar desesperadas de nuevo en sus ojos, en un intento por no quedarse sola, de nuevo.

Draco la aferró fuertemente por los hombros mientras capturaba su mirada de nuevo. Una gran sensación de tranquilidad invadió su pecho. La tenía de vuelta.

-No me iré. Aquí estoy para ti, no te preocupes que estás a salvo conmigo. Mírame. Tú sabes que no sería capaz de dejarte.

Acto seguido la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, perdiéndose entre su aroma y sintiéndola de nuevo. Extrañando cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa.

Harry observaba todo un par de metros detrás, confirmando una tras otra las hipótesis que se habían gestado en su mente. Respiró profundamente mientras veía a su amiga aferrarse poderosamente al cuerpo del slytherin, que parecía otra persona. Alguien totalmente diferente a quien había conocido tantos años atrás.

Pero el peligro había pasado y esperaba que todo realmente terminara esta vez. Le dolía por Ron quien no merecía morir de esa forma, al igual que todos los que cayeron en esa maldita guerra. Aun así tenían otra oportunidad para continuar; para cambiar al menos un poco lo que les había tocado vivir.

-¿Harry? ...¿Harry, eres tu?... ¿Draco...?

-Si, es el. Ha estado conmigo desde que te trajimos aquí. No me mires así; no hemos peleado. Te lo juro. Potter, dile que no hemos peleado...

-No lo hemos hecho, en serio. Tu eres más importante que alguna pelea olvidada.

-Harry... oh, Harry no sabes cuanto lo siento...tu sabes que yo no tuve la culpa...

Harry se acercó un poco más mientras Draco la depositaba de nuevo en la cama. Tenía una expresión cansada, pero aun así estaba viva y eso valía por encima de cualquier cosa. La tomó fuertemente de una mano pero no aguantó las ganas y se lanzó a su abrazo. Necesitaba sentirla viva, como antes.

-No sabes todo lo que he sufrido sin saber que hacer para liberarte...gracias a Malfoy, te tengo de nuevo aquí...pensé que realmente te perdería...eres la única que me queda ahora que Ron no está.

-Draco...Draco hizo que...

Su asombro no tenía límites.

-Si, a el le debo el tenerte viva.

-No seas tan modesto Potter. Tú también fuiste útil, bastante útil.

-Ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes. No te preocupes que yo también estaré aquí.

-Debes descansar.

Apoyó Draco a su lado, dejando entrever una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas que la doblegaban.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus marrones ojos contemplaban lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Costaba trabajo creer cada cosa después del infierno que había vivido. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio que de nuevo cerraba sus párpados para volar en la inmensidad de sus sueños.

--oOo--

-Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también. Prometo mandarte lechuzas con noticias cada semana.

-Que tengas un buen viaje. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, Harry. Tú lo sabes.

Draco observaba como Harry abrazaba a Hermione fuertemente mientras mal disimuladas lágrimas escapaban tras los vidrios de las gafas del griffindor. El tiempo se había esfumado entre sus manos y ahora a vísperas de año nuevo su vida tomaba un nuevo rumbo, tan anhelado y necesitado que henchía su corazón de alegría.

El frío reinante hizo que acomodara el cuello de su grueso abrigo negro una vez más mientras sentía como su cabello era mojado por la fina lluvia de invierno. Aunque lo había recogido en una coleta tras su nuca intentando protegerlo del clima, había sido totalmente en vano. De nuevo la recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza; cada vez se anonadaba más con su belleza y con su suerte por tenerla.

-Es hora de irnos. El clima puede empeorar y debemos llegar a la estación de trasladores. Te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto lleguemos a París.

-Ok. Feliz viaje.

Harry giró alrededor y enfrentando la mirada de Draco, se aventuró:

-Buen viaje Draco. Cuídala, de lo contrario no volverás a ver la luz.

-¡Harry!

-No te preocupes Potter. La dejas en las mejores manos.

Tomó a Hermione de la mano mientras enarcaba una ceja en dirección a Harry. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente orgulloso de lo que tenía.

-Eso espero.

Harry dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras contemplaba a su amiga que lucía radiante; como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido antes. Antes le había parecido una locura el verla al lado de Malfoy, ahora luego de un mes en que había tenido verlo a diario no era del todo descabellado. Se divirtió recordando como Draco esperaba que el diera la espalda para abrazar a Hermione o darle besos fugaces cuando Harry abandonaba la habitación por cualquier trivialidad. Nunca esperó ver derretida la frialdad de ese engreído slytherin, mucho menos ser testigo de esta frente a su amiga. Pero había visto como la vida daba tantas vueltas en muy poco tiempo y se alegró por ser parte de estos cambios.

Draco lanzó un brazo por la espalda de Hermione asiéndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Luego de caminar poco más de treinta pasos, se detuvo para girarse y encararla.

-Hay algo que debo decir antes que nos vayamos.

-Escucho.

La mirada expectante de Hermione lo incitó a continuar.

-Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo a esta nueva vida. Me haces el hombre más feliz sobre este mundo. Te juro que haré todo lo posible para que esto sea para siempre...te amo.

-Estoy segura que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Yo...creo que también te amo.

Todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

Sin dudar un sólo milímetro atrapó sus labios posesivamente, mientras la aferraba fuertemente. Lentamente fue profundizando el beso a medida que Hermione cedía pausadamente. Pronto sus lenguas buscaban desesperadas internarse entre las profundidades de las bocas que permitían sugestivamente, encendiendo llamas que no parecían dormir desde hacia más de quince días. Fue Draco quien cortó el beso abruptamente arrancando un gemido inesperado de Hermione.

La alejó un poco para observarla del todo y nuevamente se derritió entre sus labios con un beso más casto que el anterior. La abrazó de nuevo protegiéndola del frío y la fuerte brisa para luego reanudar la marcha.

-No sabes lo que te espera, mi preciosa griffindor...

-creo saberlo...

-Olvidaba que lo sabes todo.

-Pero me puedes sorprender...

-De eso puedes estar segura...

Harry los vio alejarse entre la niebla, con una fuerte corazonada de que esta vez todo funcionaría. Giró de regreso hacia su casa; tenía una cita a las ocho y aun no se había vestido para la ocasión. Bien sabía que a Ginny tampoco le gustaba esperar...mucho menos cuando tenían tanto que adelantar.


End file.
